Relationship difficulties
by stormfox12
Summary: Saying this is just a relationship Difficulty is an understatement. Krystal may have ruined her chances with fox forever.
1. A normal day

Hey guy's this is my second story so wish me luck. All so if you have any ideas please comment it because I kinda need a idea to work off of to create a story. I do not own starfox or any characters. This story is based two weeks after Fox's krystal, another fan fiction you should go check out.

It was early morning, around 6:00. Fox couldn't stay asleep

because he kept on having a nightmare. The night mare was really sad

he saw himself yelling at krystal, the love of his life. He was acting as if

she did something wrong and he was about ready to kick her off of the

team. They where in the hanger krystal was crying her guts out. Fox

wanted to help her but he couldn't move and they couldn't see him.

He all ways woke up at the worst part just as he said

"Krystal i-I just can't take it anymore." Then he saw a tear roll down his

own face, "I'm breaking up with." Right then he would wake up. But he

already knew what he was gonna say next.

He woke up turned to see krystal still laying there. Her curves

mesmerized his eye's. Now why in the world and how in the world

would he get so mad at her that it ended their relationship?

"Hey Fox what's wrong?" Fox and krystal had been dating for two

weeks and she could tell that Fox was sad, confused, or both without

Reading his mind. Of Coors anyone could tell by the look in his eyes as

he looked her over, as if he was thinking. He looked up at her and lied.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Whatever let's have some nice refreshing morning sex." After they did

that they took a shower, changed, and they brushed his teeth. Krystal

moved into Fox's room The day after their first date. Unlike krystal Fox

always wanted to have sex if it were his way they would never get out

of bed.

By now Fox's dream had faded away, and felt distant like an old

Memory. They left the room and walked down the hall. Holding hands

and kissing. Fox and her split off. Fox went to the gym to lift weights,

while krystal walked down a long hall to go get breakfast. Krystal sat

down, thanked Rob and started eating. Suddenly Falco said "hay

krystal." Krystal jumped out of her seat and almost punched him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that"

"Its ok I just didn't know you where here."

"So how's it go in with fox?"

"Great, can't get any better."

"Well that's good." Krystal could easily see how Fox and Falco were

best friend's. Well anyone can be Falco's friend, he's a really good

listener, and he asked the perfect questions about things she wanted

to tell. Also he wasn't too nosey, although he can get a little annoying.

Just as Fox got back from lifting weights krystal Finished her

breakfast.

"Hey fox, after you get done with your food could you train me some

more."

"Sure krystal." Fox got over his stuttering when he talked to krystal

about the first week of there dating. Krystal went to go take a nap while

Fox ate his food when he Finished his food Falco had fallen asleep on

one of the chair. Snoring loudly. Fox thanked Rob and went to go get

krystal for some training. By now it was around nine. 'This is gonna be

fun' Fox thought. No matter how boring telling someone to press

buttons was Fox loved spending time with krystal.

"Screw that dream, I will always love krystal" Fox said to himself as he

walked down the hall to go to get krystal.

Please give me feed back for what the next chapter should go, or the rest of the story. In this story Fox and krystal breakup but don't worry after this story I'm gonna make is gonna be then getting back together. The plot for this story is not being based off of starfox command.


	2. Falco's secret

Thank you disturbing signs for reviewing my chapter. It really helps a lot. Also sorry about holding this story back I've recently been redoing Fox's krystal, and I kinda didn't have a plot. But now thanks to disturbing signs I do. Enjoy.

Fox gently opened his door. Very Slowly as to not make any sound. He crept over to the gorgeous motionless finger laid out in front of him. She was all he ever wanted and more. He slowly laid his hand on her soft luscious cheek. He watched as her beautiful eye's slowly opened to meet his.

"Hello honey up for some training?"

"As long as you come with me."

"Ok then let's go to the hanger."

Krystal went to the bathroom to fix her messy fur and her hair. Her and Fox quickly pulled on their uniforms .When she finished putting on her suit Fox's eye's ran up and down her beautiful body. Intel his eyes ment hers and he started to blush krystal didn't mind when he starred at her in fact she loved when his eye's ran up and down her body mesmerized by her curves.

"So are we gonna go yet?"

"Oh, oh yeah sorry. Let's go." Fox replied as they left the room. They chatted as they walked down the hall. They passed Falco and chatted with him a little. Strangely he was rushing down the hall with a pair of shorts and underwear.

Falco's P.O.V

Falco rushed into his room. Not slamming the door but closing it a little bit harder than normal. He leaped onto his bead. He slammed his head into a plow.

"FOX WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET HER!?" Falco yelled into his plow. Over the past few weeks Falco had slowly grown to like krystal and after seeing that she could handle herself in a arewing. He fell in love. But then Fox came in and ruined all his chances it devastated him. Lately Falco had gotten Extremely desperate. He had to get a new pair of paints and underwear every hour. Because the only thing he did all day was sleep eat and masturbate.

Falco wasn't usually like this, he was usually more of a play boy Type. He and Fox use to go from bar to bar picking up girls as they went. But krystal changed him and fox. Krystal was Falco's first real love. When Fox took it crushed his heart into tiny splinters. It felt as if someone had taken a razer and slashed his heart a thousand times. Now Falco secretly hated Fox. ' now it's impossible to get ... wait a second. Just because that ass hole Fox is dating her doesn't mean I can't.' Falco smiled in a big creepy grin.

Krystal's P.O.V

"If a enemy is following you what options do you have?"

"You can spin around to face him head-on or you can do a full loop."

"Good now let's he'd back."

As they maid their way back towards the great Fox they practiced rolls and dives. they maid their way in the Great Fox's hanger doors and parked their plains.

Krystal jumped out of her arewing, flipped her hair out of her eyes and walked over to fox.

"Well your improving rapidly."

"Thanks Fox" krystal replied as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They walked down the hall finding slippy calling for Fox.

Fox went off to talk to slippy about one of the engines failing. Krystal slowly walked down the hall to her room and leapt onto her bead. It had ben a long day. She had Ben in a arewing almost all day training with fox. So, she easily drifted off into sleep.

This plot is based off of disturbing signs idea. Thank you. And also about krystal cheating on Fox I'm gonna have it be kinda a rape.

Hope you all enjoy tell me of any errors and review. Mp me if you got any questions or suggestions. See ya.


	3. Falco's pleasure

Hello everyone. I think this story is gonna be around four chapters long. Also I've been chatting with disturbingsigns about possibly a new story, that me and him work on. He said he'd think about it. So you can expect a new story to pop-up. Also sorry about no new chapters on war of change. The thing is, is that I'm still irritated about losing my chapter. Also I just finished redoing Fox's krystal, and now I'm doing this story. So I'm a little bit busy. This chapter includes sexual content so beware. Well, see ya.

"Well Fox the problem is that the dilotulinik is broken."

"Ahh, so that means well half to go to Gerth. If I'm correct."

"Yep, but it's only three hours there and back. So it shouldn't be a big problem. I'll come with you to find the part." Fox and slippy chatted as they walked down the hall to the hanger. Fox wanted to tell krystal but he knew she was probably asleep by now and he didn't want to wake her. Fox leapt up to and crawled into his cockpit. Fox and slippy both fired up their engines and blasted off into space.

Falco's P.O.V

Falco's watched as Fox and Skippy left. Leaving him all alone with krystal for three hour's. A big smile made its way across his face as he flashed back to destroying the dilotulinik. He had planned this all out.

Now he ran over to the kitchen and started to make tea. He added a ton of bear into the tea after getting himself a glass. He poured a glass of the alcoholic tea tea into a glass. He began to smile again. 'I can have her for three hours without interruption.' He finished pouring the tea he marched toward Krystal's door.

He walked up to her door and opened it very gently. He slowly crept over to the motionless figure.

"Krystal"

"Falco what are you doing hear?"

"I just came buy to give you this tea. And to see who can drink their tea the fastest."

"Ok then 1,2,3 go, krystal within a matter of seconds was Finished with her tea. Meanwhile Falco hadn't taken a sip. Krystal's mind suddenly blurred and she couldn't think straight. The next thing she new she was in Falco's arms.

Warning dirty part.

Krystal had no clue what was happening. Suddenly she felt his hand rub in between her lags. She tried to hold back a moan. But failed. 'What would Fox think if he saw this. I have to get out of hear.' But her thoughts where clouded by pleasure.

"Ooh krystal you dirty girl." Falco plunged under her pans. Krystal let out a moan as she felt his hand graze in between her lags.

"Yah you like that don't you." Falco said as his fingers slipped inside her. She let out a moan in response. He slowly made his way to the bed. He laid her down and immediately she started to undo his belt.

"Oo you bad girl." She unzipped his pants and immediately had her head shoved forward onto his throbbing member. She let his member in her mouth and sucked it.

"Oo yah suck it." Krystal rolled her tong around on his throbbing member. Now completely not thinking straight just thinking of pleasure.

"Ok Fox that should be it now all we have to do is go back to the grate Fox."

"Ok." They both headed back to the spaceport. They went to their hanger and got hopped in.

"S.F. spaceport do we have permission for take off?" Fox asked through his headset.

"Starfox team you have permission to take off." Well slippy now all we have to do is make our way back. Shouldn't be to hard. Fox and slippy slowly throttled up and launched forward. Arewings being space fighters mainly made to be fast and maneuverable ment that only doing a tap on the throttle on a spacecraft capable of going two times the speed of light ment you would bolt from 0 to 10000 mph in a second. Hens the g force defused. Taking 500gs to 1g.

Fox and slippy quickly bolting into the upper atmosphere. Not knowing that in an hour and a half. They'd wished they had not ever left the peaceful city.

Well I may be not making chapters on this a lot because me and disturbingsigns are gonna make a fanfic to gather. Yay, so look forward to that. See ya.


	4. the secret

Don't forget to review if you liked or need to say something that I should do. Also last chapter I said this story maybe four chapters long, but I was wrong I'm planning to have this story be around eight or nine. much longer. hope you like the new name and Hope you enjoy.

Falco helped krystal pull on her pants and shirt as they rushed to put on there clothes. They had just woken up and herd Fox's and slippy's arewings fly by. Krystal was completely out of it after her clothes where on and she was in bead she quickly acted like she was asleep. She remembered her and Falco having sex, but nothing after that.

She knew that if Fox found out then she would probably be kicked off the team, and Falco may get choked to death. Well there wasn't much she could do about it now. Only pray that Fox never finds out. Just as she sat down on her bead she noticed her bra laying on the floor. Then she herd Fox walking down the hall. She ran over to the bra and flung her bra under the bead just as Fox opened the door.

"Oh hay krystal when did you wake up?"

"H-hay Fox I just woke up a minute ago."

"Well me and slippy just had to replace the dilotulinik, somehow it got broken."

"Weird"

'Well I'm so skewed, I guess ill have to keep this a secret so that Fox doesn't find out. Dam it Falco ruined everything. If Fox finds out shell be heartbroken.'

Fox's pov

'Well Krystal's acting really weird, maybe I said something or maybe she's stressed. Well if that's the case then I'll go down and have a drink with her and we can talk about it.'

"So krystal wanna head down and take a drink?"

"Yah" and with that they left the room and headed down the hall. But in truth krystal had already had enough alcohol for the year.

Then minutes later

"So krystal how are you?" Fox said as he handed her a bear.

"I'm great, lovely, amazing."

"Krystal just tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well krystal you've been a little weird sense I got back. Is there a problem?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Krystal said as she got up and walked out of her room.

'Somethings definitely wrong.'

Krystal's pov

"Dam it, dam it, dam it, why? He's gonna find out sooner or later and when he dose he's gonna hate me and possibly commit suicide."

Krystal barged into the room with tiers running down her face. She locked her door and flung out onto her bead.

Dun dun dun. Suspense. When's he gonna find out?

Hello guys it's me stormfox. I'm sorry for no new chapters. I've been working with disturbingsings a lot, and I've had some personal things happen lately. Hope you understand. Also sorry for this chapter being so short. I just got back from a little trip also not a vacation just sum bad things, but I just kinda thru this together. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
